


(Don't) Drink and Drive

by anythingbutplatonic



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: (and Oliver can't control Felicity), 4x14, Alcohol, Code of Silence, Dialogue Fic, Drunk!Felicity, Episode Related, F/M, Missing Scene Fic, dialogue only, episode reaction fic, who cannot control her wheelchair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 16:47:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6087196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anythingbutplatonic/pseuds/anythingbutplatonic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity gets a little too much into the party mood at the loft. </p>
<p>Episode reaction/missing scene fic for 4x14 "Code of Silence".</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Don't) Drink and Drive

“Felicity!”

“Yes, dear?”

“How many of those glasses of champagne have you had tonight?”

“Uh....”

“You’re not supposed to mix your medication with too much alcohol. The doctors said there could be side-effects.”

“Doctors, schmoctors.”

“Please stop after this glass, okay? For me.”

“You sound a _lot_ less like my husband-to-be right now and a lot more like my babysitter. It’s not very sexy.”

“Felicity, your _mother_ is here, remember?”

“Oh please, my mom would be happier if I was drunk than if I were sober. Not that I’m drunk! I am definitely _not drunk._ Three glasses of champagne is _not_ drunk. In fact, out of all the things I could possibly _not be_ , drunk is right at the top of that list.”

“Then you’ll be okay with me taking this from you, then...”

“Noooo! My mom is gonna make me play _Pin the Junk on the Hunk!_ I really don’t wanna play _Pin The Junk on the Hunk._ ”

“I think she’s a bit preoccupied with Captain Lance, personally.”

“Oh, _ew,_ Oliver! I did _not_ need that image in my head. _”_

_“_ Relax, they’re just dancing.”

“For _now._ Oh God, why did I say _that_?”

“She looks happy.”

“Yeah.”

“...you still haven’t told her about us downsizing the wedding, have you?”

“Maybe not”

“Felicity!”

“Okay, so I haven’t. It’s no big deal, we have plenty of time, right?”

“You’re afraid of what she’ll do, aren’t you?”

“She may actually kill us both.”

“I think that might affect her relationship with Lance a little bit.”

“Okay, what is your obsession with Captain Lance and his relationship with my mom?”

“I think it’s nice that they’ve found each other.”

“I think you’ve gone soft on me since you proposed. You’re so sappy.”

“Not sappy. Just happy.”

“Did you make that rhyme intentionally?”

“Ah...no.”

“You did! You totally did!”

“Be careful, you haven’t put the breaks on your chair.”

“Oh, I have this thing totally under control. Just watch me.”

“Felicity, you’re sliding away.”

“Nope! I totally got this!”

“You’re going to crash into someone.”

“If I do, I’ll apologize.”

“Felicity-”

“I’m _fine_...is there a reason why the room is spinning?”

“Come here, honey. Let me push you, okay? You’re not allowed to drive drunk anymore.”

“Oliver?”

“Yeah, hon?”

“I think I need you to take me to the bathroom to throw up now.”


End file.
